bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
L is for Love
June 15, 2017 June 22, 2017 July 21, 2017 July 21, 2017 September 8, 2017 September 14, 2017 October 2, 2017 October 10, 2017 January 15, 2018}} |viewers = 1.88 million}} "L is for Love" is the twenty-third episode of the second season and the seventy-fifth episode of The Loud House. Plot When a love letter addressed to L. Loud arrives, the family tries to figure out who it was meant for. Synopsis Lincoln is outside, collecting the mail, and while sifting through it, he comes across a letter that shocks him so much, he immediately calls an emergency sibling meeting. Once the siblings are gathered, Lincoln presents the object that led him to hold the meeting: a love letter, addressed to "L. Loud". Lori opens the envelope, and reads the letter: "Dear L. Loud, Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, But I wish you were mine. -Signed, your secret admirer." Immediately afterwards, the siblings begin to question who the letter is for, since it could be for any of them (which is supported by a series of flashbacks depicting the siblings fawning over their respective crushes). Lucy, having read a book about vampires dealing with romantic relationships, suggests on sending their crushes a signal to let them know that they're interested in them, which will lead to them writing a second letter, and give more information. The siblings agree to go with this plan, as each of them approach their respective crushes, while giving them a subtle wink, to let them know they like them. The next day, the siblings are holding another meeting, where everybody says that they sent their signal to their crushes. Luna then arrives with the next letter, and Lori opens up the letter, and a single rose falls out of it, causing the siblings to gasp in wonderment. Lori reads the letter: "Roses are red, They brighten our town, Like your sweet smile, And your hair, which is brown." With this information, the choices are lowered to just Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa, much to the dissatisfaction of the other Loud siblings. Although everyone is excited, Luna isn't happy, saying that she didn't give her signal to her secret admirer, Sam, because she feels that Sam is out of her league, but everyone else assures her that she's still in. Lucy pulls out her vampire book, and says that because the secret admirer sent a rose as a token of their affection, they need to give their crushes a token in return, which will lead to a third and final letter requesting a rendezvous. The four siblings then proceed to give their respective crushes their tokens of love. For Lisa's crush, David, an actual beating heart (from a pig). For Lynn's crush, Francisco, her lucky jockstrap. For Luan's crush, Benny, a pie in the face. Luna tries to give Sam her favorite guitar pick, but is unable to muster up any confidence and holds herself back. The next day, Leni arrives with the third and final letter, which reads: "Dear L. Loud, Here's a third letter, 'Cause I'm still feeling skittish, I dig your sweet sounds, And love of all things British." The siblings realize that Luna is the intended recipient, and Lori further reads on the letter: "I think it's time We put love on the menu, Meet me tonight at Banger's & Mosh, The British eatery and rock venue." Luna, now excited that she's the intended recipient, is carried off by the siblings to get her dressed up. At Banger's & Mosh, the siblings await Sam's arrival. While waiting, they notice their parents are there, and Lynn Sr. wearing his British bearskin hat. They walk up to them, and the parents ask them what they're doing here. Lincoln tells them they're waiting for Sam, Luna's secret admirer, because of the love letter that was sent to them. Rita, however, tells them that there was a mix up; the letters were meant for Lynn Sr. They explain that back then, when Rita was a crossing guard, Rita would fawn over Lynn Sr.'s British accent every time he would cross the road. However, because she didn't have the courage to talk to him, she instead slipped in some love letters to show her affection. After the third note, Rita finally had the courage to ask him on a date, and met at Banger's & Mosh, where they fell in love. Twenty years have passed since that first date, and it happens to be today. Luna says that because of that story, she feels more open to express her love towards Sam, and says that everybody should do the same. The next day, the siblings discretely slip in their love letters to their respective crushes. Luna, with her love letter in hand, slips it into Sam's locker, and quickly departs. A trio of bandmates walk by, and Sam, who's revealed to be a female, stops to open her locker. She opens her locker, and the anonymous love letter that Luna slipped in falls out. Sam picks it up, reads the letter, and smiles, leading Luna to smile with confidence, thinking that Sam could return her affection after all. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan / Sam's Female Friend *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Benny *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita / Sam *Richard Horvitz as Chaz / Skippy / David Clyde, Farmer, Unnamed Woman, Bernie, Steve, Winston, Paige, Margo, Dana, Becky, Joey, and Sam's Male Friend have no lines in this episode. Francisco and Silas are not credited, but Francisco was heard spitting in his hand, and later heard speaking gibberish when he was hit by Lynn's lucky jock, and Silas was heard sighing, screaming, and groaning. Benny, Chaz, and Skippy are credited, but spoke nothing but gibberish as well. Trivia *Kevin Sullivan considers this episode one of his favorites. *Luna is revealed to be bisexual, as she is also attracted to Hugh, as shown in "Study Muffin". **Because of this, this episode is skipped on Arabian, Greek, Malaysian, Turkish, and Russian dubs. In the Korean version, Sam's gender is changed into male as she has a male voice actor. **Coincidentally, this episode aired in 2017's LGBT pride month, June. *Each of the Loud sibling's love interests: **Lincoln - Paige **Lori - Bobby **Leni - Chaz **Luna - Sam **Luan - Benny **Lynn - Francisco **Lucy - Silas **Lana - Skippy **Lola - Winston **Lisa - David *Lily - Her teddy bear ***Lincoln seems to have a new crush in this episode, previously having been attracted to Cristina. ***Chris Savino announced that Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Sam would reappear in season 3. ***Bobby was the only crush who didn't appear; he was only mentioned. **Sam and David are the only crushes who speak properly. ***Silas, however, was heard saying one word, "Sigh." **Paige and Winston are the only crushes who have no speaking lines. **Chaz is the only crush who appears in a previous episode. *A majority of the patrons at Banger's & Mosh are caricatures of The Loud House staff. *This episode goes into further details about Rita and Lynn Sr.'s relationship: **The two met sometime after Lynn Sr. finished his college semester in England. **Rita's occupation as a crossing guard was shown, which was previously mentioned in "Cover Girls". ***It was also shown that she had freckles when she was younger. **As of this episode, Rita and Lynn Sr. have been married for 20 years. *The books where David can be seen standing on could be a resemblance to the bisexual pride flag. *This is the second time Clyde appears without dialogue, the first being "The Loudest Yard". References *'' '' - The title of the episode is a literal translation of this Polish TV series. *'' or '' - Luna quotes the song "Dream On", when she says "Dream on, Lunes". *'' '' - After quoting "Dream On", Luna then quotes this band's song "Owner of a Lonely Heart", when describing her luck with Sam. *'' '' - Lily's teddy bear resembles Pooky, the titular character's teddy bear. *'' '' - Luan's love interest, Benny, is named after this British comedian. **This name is also fitting for him to be Luan's love interest, as she likes comedy. *'' '' - David incidentally resembles Mandark, Dexter's biggest rival from the animated series, which Chris Savino worked on. *'' '' - The alien sticker on Luna's instrument case resembles the Alienware logo. *'' '' - The puckered up lips on Lynn Sr.'s shirt during Rita's flashback could be a reference to this band, whose logo is a red pair of lips with its tongue sticking out. This could make sense, since The Rolling Stones is a British band, and Lynn Sr. is a fan of Britain. *'' '' - The author on Lucy's book spells "Bela Le Ghosty", may be a reference to Bella Swan, from the book series. **'' '' - The author's name is also a pun on the star of the . *'' '' - Lucy's crush is like a character from Dan Brown's novel, who is also an albino named Silas. *'' '' - Sam's shirt has a logo similar to the band's bullseye logo. *'' '' - Two of the judges of Lola's pageant are designed to resemble Bea Arthur and Estelle Getty, who played Dorothy and Sophia on the famous sitcom about elderly friends living in Florida. Errors *'Plot Hole': If the love letters were all taken and read by the Loud siblings and never by Lynn Sr., then how would he know what's Rita up to? *When Luan kneels down over Benny, her shoe goes over the fallen set. *When Luna is on the bus wanting to give her token to Sam, her skirt is the same color as her shirt. **Also, Luna's right paperclip earring was missing. *When Lori said that Lucy was right about what happens next, her eyelashes were missing. *Young Lynn Sr.'s noticeable bags around his eyes were missing when he was on his first date with young Rita. **They were also missing when Lynn Sr. shouted, "Meat pies for everyone!" *When Lynn Sr. said "MEAT PIES FOR EVERYONE!", for one second, Lisa's mouth disappeared. *Although Cristina Pucelli's minor character is changed to "Sam's Female Friend" in the cast section, she's still credited as "Girl #1" when the episode aired. *In the Brazilian dub credits, Francisco is accredited as he's voiced by João Victor Granja, when he never spoke in this episode. **Coincidentally, he also voices Silas and Skippy. *In the Latin American version of the segment, Lucy's "sigh" line isn't heard. **Additionally, Paige's name isn't said in the dub. Also, Lincoln didn't say Sam's name when he was explaining his parents about the situation. *'Possible': David's periodic elements blanket was missing the elements scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, and manganese. Running Gags *The kids trying to impress their crushes. *Lana accidentally swallowing her gum whenever she gasps. *The kids trying to find out who the letter is from. *Lori being the one to read the love letters. *Lucy using what she learns about secret admirer letters to help her siblings and herself to figure out who the letter is from. *The siblings refusing to let Lisa read over the minutes about what happened during the last meeting. *Lily hugging her teddy bear. *Skippy fixing his bike. *Paige playing Dance Battle. *Chaz working at the boutique. *Benny preparing himself for a school play. Clips The Loud House Love Letter Nickelodeon UK "L is for Love" Animatic The Loud House Nick Animation Sources es:L es de Loud fr:L comme Love id:L is For Love ru:Л значит Любовь pl:Ha jak heca tl:L is for Love